


Keep My Fingernails Sharp

by RPGCATZ



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ve had this story planned for like three months now and just got around to posting it, Self-Harm, Violence, eh whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: Something was wrong with him.Something was very, very wrong with him.





	Keep My Fingernails Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> -Trigger Warnings-  
> *Violence  
> *self harm  
> *abuse mentions  
> *blood 
> 
> Will add more as the story progresses!  
> Do feel free to tell me if I need to add some more,  
> Stay safe, loves!~  
> (Edit : 7/9/18 : changed some stuff for continuity and changed some sentences that were bugging me.)

They say every good man has a breaking point.

  
Vinny found his when he was only four years old.

Fingers marked against his skin and his mind blanked.

He was thrown into a void.

Picked up by the preacher and tossed into the blank mindscape like a piece of trash.

But the calm broke.

The calm in his mind broke and crashed and shattered into a thousand, tiny little pieces and his blank emotions filled with a rage he couldn’t wrap his head around.

He didn’t need to.

It was in his head.

—— 

When he came to,

it never left.

——

it was two years later that Vinny met Evan Jennings.

Evan was wild and loud and violent in all the right ways because he was like Vinny.

Or, well. The _thing_ in Vinny.

But it was something they were able to talk about.

Luckily, friendship with Evan came as a package deal.

Vinny was six, edging on seven in the next year, and it was the summer of his 2nd school year. Yet, Vinny hadn’t made many friends.

But he met others. 

There was Jeff, a tall, scrawny kid who stumbled over himself and was often bruised up from his clumsy nature. He came with a child that was barely even a child and was more of a toddler than anything. Jeff introduced the baby as Alex, his little brother.

Later that day, Jeff had shown Vinny how to hold Alex, and if Vinny cried a little bit when Alex held onto his shirt, Jeff didn’t say anything about it.

——

Vinny had a fascination with blood. 

Perhaps it was the sight of it leaking from wounds or the sight of it dripping from his mouth after he bit deep into his lip hard enough. 

But Vinny had a fascination with blood, and it scared him.

——

Around fith grade, Vinny had been moved into his aunt’s house and was legally considered her son after weeks of restraining orders and paper work. 

In the meantime, Vinny had picked up a new habit from the time that he was transitioning into his aunt’s house from his absent mother’s. 

He would scratch at his skin, peeling back layers of it on his wrists and thighs until a greasy, blood filled layer formed in the skin’s place. His nails were long, and sharp, and he could dig and dig and dig until blood caked the insides of his nails and the tips of his fingers. 

There was one particular set of scars that formed on his thigh that made him feel just a little better in his worst of moods. 

It was three scars, all circling around a mole. The placement made it look like a face on his thigh that was forever in a state of woe. 

It made him laugh, so he didn’t try to cover it. 

——

He was only twelve and he felt like something was _wrong_ with him.

His Aunt pushed it off as a coping mechanism. 

His teachers didn’t even notice and continued to praise him on his smarts. 

His friends called it cool and badass. 

He knew it was none of those things at all. 

Something was wrong with him. 

Something was very, very wrong with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
